


I Feel Pretty

by Abyssinia, Aurora_Novarum



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Crack, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Team, Team 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-23
Updated: 2007-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssinia/pseuds/Abyssinia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Novarum/pseuds/Aurora_Novarum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teamy friendship fluff at poor Daniel's expense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> In bugging Abyssinia in chat one day, a typo led to a discussion on whether Daniel thinks he's pretty...or at least if others think so.
> 
> And then came the cracky "chatfic"...

Vala sat down with a piece of blueberry pie, looking smug. "I think you're much prettier without the beard, Daniel. Don't you think he's pretty Sam?"

Sam looked up from her Jell-o, carefully inspecting Daniel who was too distracted with his translation to notice. "You know, I hadn't really noticed, but now that he's got a hair cut and started working out, he really is, isn't he?"

"I am what?" Daniel said, reaching for his sandwich and looking quizzically at Sam.

"They were commenting that you are pretty, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c told him. "And they are indeed correct."

Daniel spewed his bite of sandwich across the table and looked at Teal'c with alarm.

Cameron joined them at the table, carrying his own tray of food and noting Daniel's reaction. "What're y'all talking about?" He looked around, trying to pick up on the joke.

Vala leaned back in her chair and grinned like the cat who got the canary. "Daniel and how pretty he is."

Cam stared at Daniel for a few moments. "I don't know if I can quite see it."

"Of course not, you're from that same limited gene pool." Vala shrugged. Vala grabbed Daniel's glasses, pushing away his hands when he protested. "See, look at the eyes."

Cam leaned in, inspecting Daniel. "But don't you think his eyebrows are a little funny?"

Teal'c said. "I believe that is, as the Tau'ri say, part of his charm."

Cam rolled his eyes at Vala then looked closer at Daniel. "Yeah, maybe." He tilted his head, and his voice took on a more pronounced Southern accent. "Yeah, maybe I could see a bit of the 'pretty boy' in him."

"Pretty boy?" The aforementioned eyebrows rose dramatically as Daniel's voice took on a dangerous tone.

"Oh yeah." Mitchell nodded in agreement as Teal'c said, "Indeed."

Daniel scoffed. "You make me sound like some extra in Deliverance."

Sam chuckled, Mitchell grinned, and Vala looked amongst them in confusion. "What's Deliverance?"

Mitchell explained. "It's a movie about some white water rafters who..." His voice trailed off and his expression took on a thoughtful air. "Say, did any of you guys ever notice that one of those guys looked like Vice President Kinsey?"

Daniel and Sam looked wide-eyed at Mitchell. "No..." Sam said, but her voice sounded doubtful.

"I believe you are correct, Colonel Mitchell," said Teal'c.

Daniel shuddered. "That's just...too scary to contemplate."

The team sat in silence for a few moments.

Finally Vala spoke. "Well, whoever this Kinsey is, I'm sure he's not as pretty as Daniel."

Sam choked on her Jell-o. "Kinsey...pretty?" she said between coughs.

Cameron burst out laughing. A glaring Daniel turned to Teal'c for support, but encountered only a raised eyebrow. "Well, I feel pretty annoyed. I have some translations to do."

He put his glasses back on his face crookedly, grabbed his books, and stormed off. In his haste, one of his books knocked the remains of Sam's Jell-o towards Vala catching a bit on her shirt.

She wiped the spill with a napkin, licking a bit of blue gelatin off her fingers. "I almost think he did that on purpose."

"Oh yeah," replied Sam, still not quite able to stop smiling.

"You Tau'ri can be quite peculiar." Vala shrugged. "Don't you find, Muscles?"

"Mmm." was Teal'c's only response, which Vala took to mean agreement.

She ate another piece of pie and looked across at Mitchell. "You know..."

Mitchell's eyes widened in alarm, and he interrupted her as the others started grinning. "Oh...don't even start."

 

Fin.


End file.
